Separate Chambers Of The Human Heart
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Their marriage was one of benefits and sacrifice for the four people involved. Warnings for sex, femslash and incest. Slight DracoxAstoria, DracoxPansy, PansyxDaphne and DaphnexAstoria.


Title by Linkin Park

Separate Chambers Of The Human Heart

She was acutely aware of the time slowly ticking away in the silence and the man opposite her shifted once more in his seat, waiting for her to speak. She had rehearsed this speech a thousand times over, making sure that she remembered everything that she wanted to say. Taking a steady breath, she slowly placed her teacup back on the saucer on the table and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"I will accept your offer," she began in a calm voice and his eyes flickered up with relief she noted. "But I have a few… terms as it were, before I am fully committed."

He had not expected this, she thought, as he inclined his head with a slight frown.

"Go on," he replied slowly and she sat up a little straighter.

"This marriage is beneficial for both sides," she started. "My family will gain a greater stature in society - however tainted you name might be,"– he bristled – "And from us you will have a chance to distance yourself – and your family – from, well, your Death Eater past," she licked her lips lightly as he watched her carefully. "Not to mention that both families will gain in wealth as well."

"What is it you want?" he asked and she tilted her head a little to the right.

"Though it is one of profit, I do want our marriage to be a success. I do hope that we can grow to have at least some affection for one another."

He relaxed a little at that, though his eyes never left her face. "I hope so too," he murmured.

"My point being is that, despite all, I know I will never be the woman that you will love whole heartedly," she said and he opened his mouth as if to argue but she held up her hand. "I do not mind, for you will never be the man that I will love."

He tapped his fingers against his knee. "What are you saying?"

"Any affairs that occur of both sides must be done with the upmost discretion. I would also like to be told if you are with another as to avoid any potentially embarrassing situations that could arise."

"Affairs on both sides?"

She raised one eyebrow coolly. "Yes. Furthermore, I do want to have a child or more, but only a child of our union will be able to inherit. Any child outside of our marriage will not."

"I assume you speak of yourself as well?"

"Naturally, though I can assure you that the only children I shall ever bear will be yours."

"Can you indeed," he remarked dryly then leaned back and considered her. "Anything else?"

She pondered for a moment before she spoke once more. "No, I think that is all. I wish for us to be honest with one another, Draco."

He gave a nod and she picked up her teacup once more despite it having cooled considerably. She could practically see him going over her terms and waited till he met her eyes and she knew that he had agreed before he even spoke.

"Then I may tell my parents that you will be my wife?"

She gave a small smile almost as if she was some shy unsure girl and not the woman that had just talked about marriage as if it was a business deal. Well, he mused, it was.

"You may."

She placed her teacup down and stood up gracefully, brushing her hands down her dress and he stood up too, reaching into his robe pocket as he did. Her smile was wider as she opened the small box he offered her and took out the ring inside. A family heirloom, she slid it onto her finger and felt the band warm and then fix itself to her size.

"It is beautiful," she said, turning her hand so that the emerald caught the morning light and sparkled.

"I am glad you think so," he replied and gently took hold of her hand. "And I am glad you agree."

Astoria smiled softly then leaned up to press a small, soft kiss against his lips before he gave her a faint smile and took his leave. Letting out a breath, she glanced down at the ring once more then heard the drawing room door open. She glanced to see her sister leaning against the doorway, having heard the whole exchange and looking at the ring on her hand. Then she raised her eyes to meet Astoria's and they both smiled.

-/-

She took a sip from the bottle of Fire-whiskey she managed to smuggle away and enjoyed the way it burnt down her throat. Well, she thought with an inward snort, she deserved it. Taking another drink, she carefully eased herself down onto the stone steps that lead down to the grounds where the celebrating couple and guests were laughing and dancing away in the marquee. She looked out towards them and thought, if not for the hundredth time, that this was the wedding she should have had.

"Found you," came a voice from her right and she saw the bride's sister heading towards her, barefooted with her heels in her hand. She gave her a slight smile as she sat next to her and then passed her the whiskey.

"Thanks," she took a large gulp before handing it back. "Bored?"

"Mmmm," she drank another lot then put the bottle down between them.

"I hope you're not moping."

She shot her a hard look. "I'm not – but even if I was – don't you think I have a right to?"

She shrugged her shoulders and tossed back her hair as she drew her legs up to wrap her arms around her knees. "I'm sure you know of their _agreement_?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "He told me."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Don't I? And if he tires of me? Or decides that he doesn't want to have a _mistress_?"

"That's the chance you've got to take Pans," she smiled sadly at her friend. "But I don't think it will ever come to that."

"It should have been me," Pansy whispered and Daphne shuffled over, wrapping her arm around her.

"Yes," she agreed. "It should have."

Pansy sighed and laid her head on Daphne's shoulder. "At least I have you still – you're not getting married any time soon."

"Or ever," Daphne smiled. "I much prefer that."

Pansy lifted her head and Daphne brushed back strands of her dark hair off her face. Weddings were supposed to be a time of joy but neither of them felt anything but a painful sadness that this union brought. Softly, Daphne pressed her forehead against Pansy's and Pansy gently stroked her hand that was cupping her face.

"Let's not be alone tonight," she murmured, pressing a small kiss on her friend's lips.

They stood up and Pansy entwined their fingers, sharing a smile as they slowly walked away from the wedding party. It didn't matter that they were both thinking of someone else as they fell back onto Pansy's bed, that they pretended to kiss another's lips or hear a different voice. They took and gave what they could from each other, as they always have done whenever they found themselves alone.

"Will you ever tell me who you think of?" Pansy asked quietly. Neither slept, preferring to lie in the darkness till dawn and she was the first to break that silence. Daphne slowly sat up, turning her head to smile sadly at Pansy.

"No."

Daphne got up and wandered to the bathroom and Pansy curled up, tugging the covers higher to supress a shiver. Perhaps, she thought as she finally closed her eyes, it would have been better if she had been alone as Daphne wasn't here, not really. She thought, amidst the strange dreams she had, that Daphne got back into bed with her but when she woke up later, she woke up without her there. She had left her a little note on the side but she didn't read it and listened only to the silence around her.

-/-

He knocked on the door that he had stood before countless of times. Only this time he was so very aware of implications this caused. He glanced at his hand for a moment, the silver band there was still new and he had yet to grow accustomed to it being there. He waited as patiently as he could till she opened up. It was late but he could not stand to be back only a day from his honeymoon and not see her.

When she finally opened he saw that her expression was one of annoyance then surprise then one he couldn't describe, a mix of hurt and anger. She had not expected him, that much was obvious and he was glad as she was not dressed to impress or entice. He found her so much more desirable then, when she wasn't trying but not that she needed to with him.

"You're back," she said, her voice oddly flat though he wasn't sure if she meant back from his honeymoon or back to her.

"Yes," he replied aware that she hadn't stepped back to let him in. "Can I come in?"

"It's late, Draco," she cut across and made a move to begin to close the door but he stopped her.

"Not that late," he murmured and reached out for her and kissed her.

She didn't response at first but as he pressed kisses along her jaw and then down her neck, she sucked in a breath before bringing his lips back up to hers. They were too desperate and wanting and he closed the door, pushing her up against it and it was fumbling clothes, open-mouthed kisses and hard and fast fucking. He held her hips tightly, sucking at her pulse at her neck and he thought how fucking good this felt.

He woke up in her bed and traced circles over her pale skin till her eyes fluttered open. Silently, she ran her finger over his jaw, down his neck before flattening her hand on his chest, above his heart. He covered it with his own and she glanced down before bringing up his hand and inwardly he winced as the morning light caught the wedding ring.

"I can take it off," he murmured but she shook her head lowering their hands back down. He moved closer to her, pressing his body against hers and he breathed her in. Pansy, he thought, the woman he would always turn to.

-/-

She could hear and _feel_ her giggle and smiled against her skin, prodding her side lightly. Stretched out on the bed and only covered with bed sheets, they made no attempt to rise from the small haven they created where they have remained all day so far. Daphne lifted her head and rested her chin lightly on her sister's stomach, not before pressing a kiss on her smooth skin as she did.

"And where _is_ this husband of yours?" she smirked and her sister rolled her eyes with a wry smile.

"You know very well that he is with Pansy," she said and ran her fingers through Daphne's hair.

"And it really doesn't bother you?" Daphne asked and her sister's smile widened.

"No, I have you."

Daphne couldn't help but smile and she pressed more kisses against her sister's stomach and hip slowly moving up and between her breasts. She fully intended to fuck her again but her sister's hand that was in her hair tightened and she glanced up to see her looking rather serious all of a sudden.

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Sounds ominous," Daphne replied with a frown, raising herself up to lean all her weight on her hands above her sister.

She watched her take in a breath and then smiled a little. "I am pregnant."

Daphne blinked then moved slowly to sit up and turned away slightly. "So soon…"

"Hardly. I have been married almost seven months now," she trailed her fingers down her sister's spine and then back up and over her shoulder blades.

"Does he know?"

"No. You are the first person I have told, of course."

Daphne glanced back at her and then to her stomach and tried to imagine it expanding, her sister's womb holding a life. It was too strange to think about but she found herself touching the skin of her lower abdomen before she met her sister's eyes.

"A child. His child."

Astoria took her hand from her stomach and kissed her palm then fingers. "Who else?"

Daphne sighed heavily and got up, padding over to the window and pulled back the net curtains to look out at the grounds. Malfoy Manor really was beautiful, she thought then grimaced as she watched a white peacock emerge onto the lawn. Beautiful and never hers. She glanced back at her sister and had never seen her look so well adjusted to a certain place. It was as if she was made specifically for this, for this place. Not for her.

"You will still love me? Want me?"

"Oh, Daphne," Astoria went to her, arms winding around her shoulders and warm body pressing against her own. "I will never stop. Our love is different, it's not like any other. You will _always_ be the one I will love the most."

"And I will always love you more," Daphne said with a sad smile. Astoria said nothing, there was nothing to say, so she kissed her sweetly, leading her back to the bed to ease the pain for when they had to part again.

_fin._

* * *

A/N: reviews are love!


End file.
